We'll Laugh About It
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: As Don watched her perfect form start down the aisle, held up by the arm of her father, his heart fluttered with anticipation. Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N And there is a wedding! Yay! Another part of "Little Moments Like That" I think it's no longer a series and more so and AU, but oh well! Also I know I stole part of the beginning of this one from the episode where Stella kills Frankie, but what can I say? I was inspired! I'm not sure if this one is real great. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Don stood in the door way, watching silently, as Jess flitted around the room gathering what she would need for the next day. Jess noticed his presence.

"You all ready?" She asked as she dug through her jewelry box.

"Yep, everything is in the car" Don replied not moving from his post. He noticed something looming in her expression. "Jess" he said softly. She met his eyes. He couldn't read what he saw there. "Let me see your hands" Don requested. Jess cocked an eyebrow and held up her hands like a suspect.

"Are you going to search me?" She wondered with a smirk. Don rolled his eyes.

"As fun as that sounds, no. Now lay them flat" He instructed. Don bent down so he was eye level with her hand. "You're shaking" He noted. Jess dropped her hands and looked away. She continued her gathering. "Jess, sit down for a second" Don begged.

"Don, if I stop now, I'll forget something." Jess said in an agitated tone.

"What are you missing?" He inquired.

"My shoes, my makeup, and oh, my toothbrush" Jess went through her mental check list.

"Well grab those things and come sit down" don prodded. Jess nodded and obliged.

She took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. She released a heavy sigh.

"What's going on?" Don asked gently in a soft voice. Jess let her head fall to her hands. Don ran a hang along her spine, then continued to stroke her back.

"I'm…nervous" she admitted, still hiding her eyes, almost like she was ashamed.

"OK" he responded slowly.

"I'm sorry" She squeaked.

"No honey, it's ok. I just want to help you" Don crooned.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong" Jess stated.

"Nothing will go wrong, and if it does, we'll laugh about it" He said with a smile. She looked up and met him with a weak smile. As she looked away, he watched the smile drop from her face. He ran a finger along her chin and turned her face back toward him.

"Jess, this is me you're marrying, there is no pressure ok? I would marry you in sweats at the court house" Don tried to give her, her confidence back. There was still a question in her eyes.

"But all those people will be watching" She breathed.

"Are there for you, they're your friends and family." He answered. She smiled at him, a real smile. He leaned in a kissed her lightly. A sudden laugh came over him.

"What?" Jess asked with a bit of a waver in her voice.

"I was just thinking how you have no problem taking down a suspect with all of Manhattan watching, but you're nervous about getting married in front of your family and friends." Don commented.

"I don't think it's all nerves, I think I'm anxious too. I can't wait to marry you" she said, her personality back in full swing. Don slid up the bed until he reached the headboard. He motioned her to follow. Jess crawled up beside him; he pulled her onto his lap. Don leaned his forehead against hers.

"And I can't wait to marry you" He agreed. "Only one more night" Don announced with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and held her to his chest. He took in the scent of her hair and felt her heart beating next to his. He locked away those feeling to come back to later in the night when they were apart. "Well, I probably need to get going, I have to get to my parent' house" Don broke the silences with a reluctant statement.

"Can you stay just a little bit longer?" Jess pleaded. Don couldn't tell her no, he never could.

"I don't see what it could hurt, but only a little bit" He gave in. Jess kissed him slowly. "I'm going to miss those tonight" Don mentioned. Jess nibbled on her lip and decided to kiss him again, this time her buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. She gently raked her finger across his scalp.

"Will that hold you over?" Jess wondered with a flirty smile.

"Umm, no, I think I need one more" He said, finding her lips again.

The two settled down and turned on the TV. Jess curled up against Don, setting her head on his chest. After her exhausting day, Don was not surprised when he looked down and noticed Jess's lids staring to droop. Moments later he felt her breathing even out, confirming she was asleep. As much as he hated to leave her, he had to get to his parents'. He managed to get her under the covers with out disturbing her. Don left a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much" He whispered as he left the bedroom for the last time as her fiancé.

The next morning, Jess dug herself out of the thick comforter, not quite sure how she got into bed the night before. She stood slowly, realizing she was still in her jeans and fitted tee. She ran her hands over her face and started the quest for coffee. Once in the kitchen she found a piece of paper and a small velvet box on the counter. She read the piece of paper.

**Hey beautiful!**

**I can't wait to see you at the wedding. I'm more than excited. I love you sweetheart and remember, it's just you and me.**

**Don xox**

**P.S. I left you a little something **

Jess set the note down and picked up the velvet box. Inside was a necklace with a ring shaped pendant. Along the edge of the ring, in small font it said "I love you". She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Jess collected herself and answered.

"What time are you coming over?" Her mother asked.

"I guess as soon as I shower and fix my hair" She replied, checking the time.

"Ok, I can't wait to see you!" the woman gushed. Jess smiled.

"I know, I'll be there soon."Jess assured her and ended the called. It was all she could do to not call Don, but she promised him she wouldn't.

"Donald!" Don heard a voice call from the other room. He pulled himself from the warmth of the bed where he spent the nights of his teenage years. He met his mother in the kitchen.

"Yes Mother" He said with a smile as he took the cup of coffee she offered. She reached up and tamed his hair.

"It's so good to see you" the woman exclaimed, gently stroking her son's cheek.

"You don't visit often enough" She half scolded. Don frowned at her.

"I know Mom, I'm sorry, I will make an effort to visit more" He promised.

"Don! Your son is awake" His mother yelled through the house. An older, but very similar looking man walked into the kitchen and stood next to Don.

"What time did you get in last night?" The father asked.

"I'm not sure, I stayed until jess fell asleep" He explained.

"You are so sweet! Are you excited?" His mother commented.

"More than you'll ever know, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower" Don replied kissing her cheek and exiting the room.

Jess entered her parents' house, her arms full of everything she would need for her wedding.

"Princess is here!"Nick, the youngest of her older brothers announced. Jess glared at him for the use of her childhood nickname. Her mother rushed down the hallway of the old house.

"Oh Jessica! You look beautiful!" The woman gasped. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I don't even have my makeup on" she informed her.

"I know but your hair looks amazing and you're just glowing" her mother gushed.

"Well thank you. I'd love the stand around and catch up, but I've only got and hour and a half until my wedding and I need to finish getting ready." Jess said in a flustered tone as she ran off up the stairs, her mom followed close behind.

"Donald, Don, are you guys ready?" Mrs. Flack called to the men lurking around her house.

"Here I come" Don Sr. replied quickly. Don Jr. took one last look in the mirror and at the ring in his hand. He took a deep breath and turn toward the door.

"All ready here" He told his parents.

"Ok, Sam and your brothers are meeting us there, so let's get a move on" Don Sr. said, pushing the other two towards the car.

Once completely ready, Jess went down into the living room.

"You look great, sis" Her brother complimented.

"Thanks" She replied with a shy smile.

"Yeah baby girl, you look beautiful" Her father added. He approached her and left a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and gently hugged him.

"Nick, you ready?" Jess asked, since she was riding with him.

"If you are" Nick answered with a smile.

"We'll meet you there, sweetie" Her mother said as Jess and Nick left the house.

Don rung his hands nervously as he watched all the guests arrive at the park. Danny noticed his friend nervously hovering next to a tree. He broke away from Lindsay and walked towards Don.

"Nervous, Flack?" Danny laughed.

"What? Oh, uh, no" Don responded, having not seen Danny approach.

"Your body language says different. I am an investigator, you know" Danny countered.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just excited. This is a big deal" Don explained. Danny smiled.

"I know, man. I wish you the best. I'm going to go get a seat" He said supportively.

Don stood next to the justice of the piece, anxiously waiting for Jess to appear. He looked up from his hands and saw her. She was standing at the end of the aisle having a seemingly important conversation with her father.

"Jessie, are you ready for this?" Her father asked.

"Yes Daddy, I can't wait to marry Don" Jess replied.

"Then let's do this" He said with a smile and hooked his arm through hers.

As Don watched her perfect form start down the aisle, held up by the arm of her father, his heart fluttered with anticipation. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes took in her appearance. Don took a deep breath as she started down the aisle. She looked stunning. Her simple white chiffon dress hung perfectly over her curves and the layered hemline fell just at her knees. The draped neck line was accented with rhinestone rings at the base of the straps. Her mahogany curls rolled over her shoulders and a white flower pinned her hair back from the left side of her face. Tears filled her sexy brown eyes as met Don's amazing blue ones.

Jess couldn't help but smile as she saw Don in front of the small crowd. He stood in a pair of well fitted pinstripe pants and a white button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing his strong forearms. For once he had on no tie and the first two button of his shirt were undone. A few steps later she was next to him. Her dad softly kissed her cheek as he handed her off and Don took both her hands.

"You look amazing" He whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She retorted with a smile.

"I try" He said with a shrug.

It wasn't long until each had to share their vows. Being the modern couple they were, they opted to write their own. Don was up first.

Jess, I will never forget the first day you walked into the station. It was almost intimidating how gorgeous you were and how well you did your job. I tried my hardest to keep it professional, but I couldn't avoid your infectious personality and that contagious smile. I was in love and I promise you that I will be in love with you forever. You make me so unbelievably happy. I can't imagine what life would be like with out you. I'm genuinely excited to start our life together and eventually start a family of our own. I love you, baby." He said slowly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

As he finished speaking, Jess reached up to wipe away his tear and then took a few minutes to pull herself back together before sharing hers.

"Don, I know how hard it was for me to fight the urge to fall in love with you when we started working together, but I found ways to distract myself, and when I realized the feelings were mutual I waited for you to make the move. I was so excited the day you finally did. You are truly a one of a kind human being and I can't be grateful enough that you are mine. I am honored to have such a man to be my husband and the father of my children and I can't wait to see how our life together unfolds. The thought of waking up beside you every morning excites me, knowing each day will be an adventure in our life together. I love you so much Don and I will continue to love you until the end of time" Jess finished. With only their close friends and families watching, tears were shed, vows were exchanged, rings were placed and a kiss was had. Don and Jess Flack walked up the aisle hand in hand.

The small crowd milled around congratulating the couple. Stella approached Don, soon after Jess skipped away with her brother's wife.

"Well, you're a married man" The Greek woman noted.

"Sure am, and couldn't be happier" Don laughed, holding up his left hand.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Don" Stella mentioned.

"Thank you, it couldn't have gone any better" He spoke, his gaze lost behind her. Stella peered over her should to find he was staring at his bride. "Stel, can you do me a favor?" Don wondered.

"Uh sure, what do you need?" Stella agreed.

"I'm going to steal my wife, if anyone asks, we'll see them at the reception tonight" Don explained. Stella smiled as Don walked away. He approached Jess from behind and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "Come with me" He whispered. His voice sent chills up her spine. She excused herself from the conversation she was having and took his hand.

"Where are we headed?" Jess inquired as he walked her away from the crowd.

"I figured we'd go for a little walk" He said with a shrug. Jess smiled up at him. They walked slowly through the park holding hands. They would stop and share innocent kisses. Just after they went over a bridge crossing a small creek, Don stopped. He led Jess off the trail to a small patch of grass next to a large tree. He reached up into the tree and brought down a blanket he placed there earlier.

"You're sneaky" Jess gasped, playfully hitting his chest. He winked at her as he laid the blanket out on the ground. Don sat down on the blanket and looked up at his bride.

"Won't you join me, Mrs. Flack?" He offered with the raise of an eyebrow. Jess giggled and sat down next to her husband. "You are so beautiful" Don whispered, slowly kissing her. Jess gently moved until she was lying down and he was half way on top of her. His lips found her neck and slowly made their way to her collarbone, ending at her shoulder. "I love you" He said finally.

"I love you too" Jess breathed. He pulled her on to her side, mirroring his own position. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were staring into each other's eyes. Jess smiled softly. Don eventually rolled onto his back. Jess snuggled up against him. She unbuttoned a few more buttons of his shirt and slid her hand between the shirt and his wife beater. They laid there, in the beautiful summer weather, content just to be in each other presence.

Danny looked around the crowd, feeling something was missing, and then it hit him.

"Does any one know where the bride and groom went?" He asked out loud. Everyone else began looking around to try and spot them in the group.

"Oh, they went for a walk, said they'd see everyone at the reception" Stella chimed in.

"Oh I see" Danny remarked.

"Come one, we have things to do before the reception" Lindsay said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

* * *

_Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever ~ "I Do", Paul Brandt

* * *

**A/N :I don't think I have one story where Don is not wearing a wife beater at one point or another…lol.**


End file.
